Heart Of Stone
by Starfaya967
Summary: BB misses Terra and can't stop thinking about her. And when she revives herself back will she ever be forgiven again and be accepted once more?
1. The Flashback

**Heart Of Stone**

**_Hey me again! I deleted my Jump City High story because there is way too many of those. So instead I will do a Terra story. I've been working on this idea for quite a while. You see this is my version of how Terra came back. Since chemical anayalisis didn't do it, or Raven's spells,I have decided to bring her back like this. In my story Terra revives herself, but she remembers the titans this time. And she is still in the time zone thinking the volcano is still errupting. So keep that in mind when she returns. Anywho let's get started!_**

_

* * *

_

**Flashback to Aftershock Part 2**

Beastboy is trapped under rocks that Terra has put him in.

"_Terra no!" Beastboy pleads for she has a sharp rock over his head meant to destroy him once and for all. She just stares at him clearly saying 'I have no control.'_

_Slade is at his part of the underground lair. Soon Robin and the other titans arrive._

"_Strike apprentice now!" Slade orders "Terra no!" Robin shouts, "It'll be the last thing you ever do!" Raven warns "Don't do it, don't do it!" Cyborg says sternly Soon they are all shouting out things to try to stop her. "Listen to us Terra." Robin says "We're not playing around here." Cyborg says "Terra you don't have to do this!" Robin says "Don't do it!" Raven says "She is still our friend we want to help!" Starfire says Soon after her master calls "I gave you an order!" Slade shouts "Do it!" Slade barks Beastboy looks up at her "It's your life Terra, your choice it's never too late to change." Beastboy says Finally Terra speaks up. "I'm sorry Beastboy- for everything I've done." She closes her eyes and aims the rock at Slade. Soon she is filled with rage and comes after her former 'Teacher' "You ungrateful little-" He doesn't finish instead he chases her. Soon Terra is throwing boulders at him; finally he falls of the side. But she made the mistake to look over. Slade shot up punching her in the face causing her to fall on her knees. He grabs her by the chest plate of her suit. Though unexpectedly she lifts up her head surrounded by a yellow light and she says: "You can't control me anymore!" The whole pole-like rock is glowing yellow and then explodes. Leaving only Terra on top. Though the Titans realize there is lava everywhere below them. Even with their worst enemy disintegrated their lives and the city were at steak. _

"_Terra's power, she's triggered a volcano!" Robin shouts "Big enough to take the whole city and way to big to stop!" Cyborg concludes, "We have to get out of here!" Raven says Robin motions for Starfire to come. But they stop and wait for Beastboy._

_Terra flies down on a rock, on her knees once more. "Terra! C'mon we gotta go!" He says "I have to stay." Terra replies "No!" Beastboy says horrified "I'm the only one who can stop it." She says "Terra you can't it's too late!" Beastboy says She removes the hair off her face and smiles. "It's never too late." She says His eyes tremble She stands up and so does he. She gives him a hug and whispers in his ear with tears in her eyes:_

"_You were the best friend I ever had." Then she separates the rock and sends Beastboy to his friends. They still look at each other until Beastboy has run off. _

_Then her whole body starts to glow yellow. She closes her eyes and starts to 'charge'. _

_Soon she lifts up her arms and screams while letting her power make everything glow.

* * *

_

_**After Her Sacrafice**_

_The titans enter the cave. Terra is stone still frozen forever of that time. She sacrificed herself to save the others. Now Beastboy says these words about her._

"_Her name was Terra. She was gifted with tremendous power and cursed with it as well._

_She was a dangerous enemy and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest people that I have ever known." The titans stare at her statue and Starfire puts flowers down._

"_I shall miss you, friend." She says "We'll find a way to reverse the affect." Raven assures her. "We'll bring her back," Robin starts "Someday." Cyborg finishes_

_As the others walk away Beastboy puts down a piece of stone. And says:_

"_I'll never forget you Terra." Then he turns and walks away. The stone says up close carved in: **Terra A Teen Titan A True Friend**_

_Then as soon as everyone was gone Terra's stone-self started to glow. And it was glowing a yellow color. Brighter and brighter it got. Until the whole cave was engulfed in yellow light._

"TERRA!" Beastboy shouted awaking from his dream. Raven ran in and asked: "It was about her again. Wasn't it?" BB nodded "She will come back Beastboy don't worry. We'll bring her back I promise." She said "Really?" He asked She nodded Then because she felt sorry for him, she hugged him. But before he could see her blush she ran out. He blushed and felt a little better. He looked up at the ceiling and said: "I miss you Terra. And no matter what happens to you, I will never forget you." Then he layed back down and went to sleep. But little did he know all this time Terra was reviving herself. And soon she would be human again, freed from her stone-self forever.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? I'm working on my next Chapter so don't worry Terra fans! And i have to say this. I felt that when Terra's Season Finale of her turning to stone, it changed us all. I mean Terra affected everyone. She was friends with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. She and Raven often had a rivalry, and she had a relationship with BB. And you thought you knew her but when you found out the truth it shocked us all. I mean how could she be a trustful Titan while working for Slade at the same time? And some people still hate her, some are unsure of her, some forgave her, and some love her. So i ask you in your opinion is Terra evil or is she good? I forgive her and i believe she is good. What say you? I ask what say you? LONG AKWARD PAUSE Um...anyway please review! Ciao!**


	2. Not Another Monday

**Heart Of Stone**

**2 Not Another Monday**

**(Ok so this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with Terra. But just think of it as um…the funny chapter before the serious one. YEAH! Like the funny preview before the serious movie! Anyway hope you like this, it's gonna be a fun chapter!)**

**_One year after Aftershock_**

Robin's alarm started to go off. He rolled over to turn it off.It was 7:00 am, he groaned as he got up. He walked towards his calendar to check the date. "Oh no! It can't be!" He shouted He rolled up his glove to count down the seconds.

"5… 4… 3…2… 1." He said to himself Beastboy woke up and grabbed his pots and pans.

"IT'S HERE! MONDAY'S HERE!" Beastboy shouted with horror Starfire screamed within her room. Raven gasped, and Cyborg…well went completely bonkers.

Robin ran across the hall to take a shower. After wetting his hair he put the gel on. Though since it was Monday it came out messed up. "Darn Mondays… " He mumbled

He then went up to the roof to watch the sun rise in the sky. Raven joined him soon after.

He noticed that she was wearing her hood. "What's with the hood? You never wear it up here." She pulled her hood down showing her messed up hair. "Bad hair day." She said He nodded and Raven pulled her hood back up. They looked at the sky and took in that peaceful moment. But no sooner from downstairs they heard Starfire screaming and Beastboy and Cyborg running around like maniacs. "Idiots." Raven said Robin went back down, Raven followed. "What is it now?" Robin asked

Starfire pointed at Beastboy's food. Robin understood, because the food was moving around like it was alive. Raven used her powers to make it explode. "How long has _that _been there?" Raven asked "Um….since last week." Beastboy replied Robin started to move around in the kitchen, making everyone's breakfast. But once he was done he was really stressed out. So he passed the plates to the wrong people. No one really cared though, because they too were stressed out. Once everyone had finished the emergency alarm started to go off. They ran to the scene of the crime. But what they saw...was surprising.Dr. Light wasn't robbing the bank, the people who worked there were. "Well isn't _this_ a surprising turn around." Raven said "Dude, don't be so surprised it's Monday." BB said Everyone nodded So instead of fighting the villain they helped him put the money back. "Well not exactly what I had in mind for a mission." Robin said "Yo, I'm hungry let's go grab some pizza!" Cyborg said They all agreed, nothing could go wrong in pizza. (Boy were they wrong.) Well when they got there all the workers were crabby, and upset with their paychecks, so in return they refused to work.

"Dude, I wonder what's up with them." BB said "Yeah, they never complain they just take what they get. This is one weird Monday." Cyborg said "Well, I suppose we should return home." Starfire said "Whatever, I'm just hungry let's make something at home. We're all capable of making our own food." Raven said "Uh you're kidding right?" Beastboy asked "No I think she really means it. Besides I'm sick of always making your stuff. Beastboy why can't you make your own tofu? Or at least take out!" Robin complained "Friends! Please calm down let us make our own homemade pizza!" Starfire suggested But they were all arguing until they finally went to Sonic. Then they went home in the T-Car. (But there was tons of Traffic, don't be surprised it was Monday!)

_**One Hour Later…..**_

"BEASTBOY! YOU JUST COULDN'T GO AT SONIC COULD YOU? YOU JUST HAD TO GO IN _MY _BABY!" shouted Cyborg angrily "DUDE! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" BB shouted in return "GUYS! GUYS! RELAX! Cyborg I know you're upset about Beastboy _going _in your car. But it's been a long day for all of us. So can you just get over it? All of us are all tired, so let's just sit down and relax ok?" Robin said

"Darn 'lil grass stain…going in _my _car." Cyborg mumbled "Friends come I shall turn on the TV! Perhaps we can watch something to calm us down."

(BB: Dude this next part is scary!) (ME: Shut up BB! You'll give it away!)

ANYWAY Starfire searched through the channels….and who came on the screen? It was…. MICHAEL JACKSON! (BB: Told you it was scary.) "AHHH!" all the titans shouted "IT BURNS!" BB said, "He is an embarrassment to the hood man!" Cyborg said "Can't…stand…. his…. nose!" Raven said

"His voice…. it's…it's…. the sound of…" Robin couldn't finish "EVIL!" Starfire finished She finally changed the channel. "Dude you see! This is why I _HATE _Mondays!" BB said "Well at least it's over." Robin said They all nodded thankfully. Robin walked into the kitchen, "I can only make Chocolate milk." Robin said "Well it's the closest I'll get to herbal tea." Raven said Robin made some for all of his friends. Then he lifted his glass.

"To the dreadfulness of Monday." He said "CHEERS!" They all said clanking their glasses. They chugged the milk down. But no sooner they coughed it back up. Because since it was Monday, the milk was spoiled.

**(Well there you go! Hoped you enjoyed this one! Don't worry my next chapter is all about Terra! So do not fear! Anywho hoped you liked it. I came up with this because doesn't everyone hate Monday's? Even in the summer they're horrible!** **Well hoped you had fun reading as I had fun writing! Anyway ciao!)**


	3. Revival

**Heart Of Stone**

**3 Revival**

**(Well here it is! My next chapter! Hope you like it because well… she's baack! Anyway enjoy and please review!)**

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted The tower was especially quiet today.

Usually Raven would be happy with the silence, but today was quiet for a reason.

Today was the anniversary of Terra being in stone. It was not for celebratation,it was for remembrance. The remembrance of Terra. It had been a long year without Terra in the titans' lives. It was hard for all of them to adjust not hearing her voice.

Starfire missed squeezing Terra's lungs out in a hug. Raven missed arguing with her over pointless things. Cyborg missed her athletic affect in volleyball. Robin missed her attitude and affect on his friends. But Beastboy missed her most of all.

Because to him she wasn't just a friend. She was his 'amour, his girlfriend, and the one he loved. The titans knew it was hard for him to lose the one girl he had gotten close to. And the one who didn't care what color his skin was, or what he ate, or how he talked. She loved him for who he was. Raven started to then feel a little uneasy with the silence in the tower. It was then that Beastboy entered the room and sat on the couch. He turned the TV on and surfed the channels. Raven nearly fell on the floor to hand him a dvd.

"Here, it's 'The Clash Of The Planets' dvd. I don't mind you watching it….I'll get used to the aliens." Raven said trying to smile as she handed it to him "It's ok Raven. You don't have to pretend to be nice. I'm fine…really." Beastboy said The other three titans entered. "Here man it's rock candy, Terra's favorite." Cyborg said handing him the candy

"And I have flowers, it is tulips and roses together." Starfire said "And a picture of all of us." Robin said handing it to Beastboy "C'mon let's go now. All of us, it's time to visit Terra." Raven said Beastboy looked at his friends for a while then said "Look, I know you all are trying to be extra nice to me today. And it's thoughtful of you guys to get this stuff but….I want to go alone." "Beastboy we all WANT to see Terra. We're not pretending. Seriously." Robin said "Well I still want to go alone ok? Just-" But he did not finish because the alarm started to go off. "Trouble?" Robin asked "No it's not trouble it's just-" Raven started "Just what?" Beastboy asked "My god, Terra's cave…. it's glowing." Raven said Sure enough Terra's cave was glowing. The yellow light was all over downtown. "Well are we going to stand here or are we going to check it out?" Cyborg asked "Titans go!" Robin said Beastboy didn't hesitate because if Terra somehow came back that's all that mattered.

**_At the cave…_**

"Titans! Titans come in! I can barely see anything!" Robin shouted

"Man none of us can see anything! This light is way too bright!" Cyborg shouted

"I can see something! It is where Terra's statue is located!" Starfire shouted

"Raven what can you see? Can you see anything at all?" Robin asked

"Yes I can, and Starfire's right. I can see something! It might be Terra I'm not sure though." Raven said "Starfire, Raven, try to get up close and find out what's happening!" Robin ordered _'Terra I hope that somehow you'll make it. I don't know what's happening but whatever is, I hope you're ok.' _Beastboy thought

Raven and Starfire neared Terra's statue, and Starfire gasped. "Robin! I can see flesh! It is up to her chest now! Her arms are nearly done!" Starfire shouted with excitement "It seems that this light gets brighter once a piece of her body is turned to flesh." Raven said "Oh it is nearing her face now!" Starfire said "Yeah and I can barely concentrate with you shouting!" Raven said "TERRA!" Beastboy shouted trying to see if she would respond. "Beastboy do not fret! Her lips and nose are done!" Starfire shouted happily "Her eyes are almost complete…now they're done. She's blinking!" Raven said "Is she….back?" Robin asked

"Her hair is now back to normal…and now her ears are done. She's human! I repeat she's human!" Raven said not believing what was happening "Raven if she's human then why hasn't she powered down?" Cyborg asked "TERRA! TERRA CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S ME BEASTBOY!" Beastboy shouted All he could hear was Terra's voice screaming out of control. "Beastboy she still might think the volcano is erupting!" Robin said "Then I'll have to show her everything is okay!" Beastboy shouted "Beastboy wait!" Robin said But BB ran up to her, not slowing down. She was back and that's all he cared about. "TERRA! TERRA!" he shouted He climbed up the rock nearly blind. But he made it to the top he could barely see Terra because of the light. "TERRA!" he shouted again

He then saw her look at him like he was a dream. And slowly she powered down until she finally whispered a single word. "Beastboy?" Terra asked "Terra." Beastboy whispered "I've missed you Terra. It's been so long." He said hugging her tightly

"What are you talking about? I've only been here a couple hours." Terra said

"No Terra, it's been a year. And you were turned to stone." Beastboy said

Terra looked at him unassumingly. "Beastboy…" She said "What happened to me?" She asked "It doesn't matter right now Terra. Because everything will be back to normal.And I will never lose you again." He said

He hugged her again and then looked into her eyes. "Terra…." Beastboy said "Yes?" Terra asked "I love you." He said Then he pulled her slowly up to his chest and then up to his lips. And he kissed her in a soft, long, warm, kiss.The two seemed caught in that moment never wanting to let go of each others lips. But when they didTerra kissed him back.She smiled then said "Me too." And finally after all this time the two lovers were back with each other again. And nothing would ever break them apart ever again.

**( So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Was it cheap? Either way please review!)**


	4. You Gain and you Lose

Heart Of Stone

**4 You Gain and you Lose**

**(This is a little too dramatic but hey at least it keeps you hooked. Or at least for me...)**

Beastboy and Terra climbed down the rock. He led her over to the rest of his friends.

"C'mon Terra let's go home." Beastboy said "You mean…. the tower is still my home? I thought you all would've destroyed my room." Terra said "We were all too busy _being_ destroyed." Raven said coldly "I'm sorry." Terra whispered Robin shot Raven a look that said _"Lay off." _She just pulled her hood up tight.

"Here Terra, I got your favorite candy." Cyborg said handing it to her "Rock candy. Sweet!" Terra said opening it "Here I have flowers, in which you can put in a vase!" Starfire said "Here's this picture of all of us. You can hang it in your room." Robin said "Thanks guys…I thought I really didn't have any friends. I thought you would all hate me. But you guys are true friends. And I really am thankful that you guys forgave me." Terra said They all started to walk towards the tower together but Raven walked in the back.

_"Yeah right Terra. They're just happy to have you back. But I'm going to be watching you very, very, closely. I'm not going to just forgive you that fast. I don't trust you just yet and I'm not taking any chances. Because to me you'll always be a traitor and a liar." _Raven thought

Starfire pulled Terra aside and gave her a giant, squeezing, hug. "Starfire…can't…breath…" Terra said "Oh dear friend! I have missed you so! When we are at home we must do the painting of nails! Oh! And put our tails in ponies!" Starfire said happily "Terra do you think you can take off that suit?" Robin asked "I'm not sure…Slade said it was connected to my nervous system." Terra said "You mean he put it in your skin!" Cyborg said astonished Terra nodded

"I can try…" Terra said pulling at it "NOT HERE IN TOWN SQUARE!" Robin shouted Terra stopped and blushed "I knew that…" She said walking very slowly towards Beastboy. "Hide me." She whispered "How about I make you laugh instead?" Beastboy said "Um…sure." Terra said "Why are ducks so funny? (……) Because they're always quacking jokes!" Beastboy said laughing Terra giggled, and the others sighed un-amused.

Raven looked at Terra laughing _"C'mon Raven what stinks the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? That everyone liked me better than you?" Terra asked "Stop it." Raven said "Or is it that deep down inside you really believed I was your friend?" Terra said with a smirk on her face_ Raven snapped out of the flashback.

And then she realized what she had to do. She had to make the others not trust Terra again. That way Terra would HAVE to leave her and her friends alone. _"That's right Terra laugh all you want. Because soon I'll have the last laugh." _Raven thought

_**At the tower….**_

"Alright Terra, come out now." Cyborg said

She entered the room wearing her old Black/Yellow Titans uniform.

"It came off, but it stung so bad!" Terra said "You're better now though right?" Beastboy asked worried "I'm fine, c'mon I want to show you something." Terra said pulling Beastboy outside Raven soon followed; she was going to meditate by the water. (But she was really spying on Terra.) Terra ordered BB to sit on the ground and she opened a crack in the earth.

_"Hope you're not expecting a goodbye kiss." Terra said "Terra you can't." Beastboy said inside the hole "Watch me." Terra said closing the opening_"_TERRA!" Beastboy said trying to get her to stop, but it was too late he was trapped inside the earth. _

Raven didn't hesitate she ran towards BB. "BEASTBOY MOVE!" Raven shouted Using her powers she stopped Terra's hand that was glowing yellow."What is your problem!" Terra said angrily "Don't do that with me I saw right through you! You tried to lock him in the earth again!" Raven hissed " I was _trying _to show him how I can make a diamond!" Terra hissed back Raven didn't believe her. "Oh really? Then how come you made him sit on the crack?" Raven asked "He wouldn't be able to see it! Incase you don't recall diamonds are small!" Terra shouted "RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled angrily "What is your problem? Oh wait I know, you have a grudge against Terra! Why can't you forgive her? She's different now!" Beastboy yelled "How can you trust her so quickly? She could still be connected to Slade!" Raven yelled "You know I think you're just JEALOUS! Jealous that she's getting more attention then you! AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT EVERYONE CAN STAND HER BETTER THAN YOU!" Beastboy hissed Tears started to go to Raven's eyes.

And Beastboy immediatelywanted to take it back. "Raven….I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Beastboy said sorelyBy then all the Titans were outside. "No Beastboy I know you meant it. And if that's how you all feel then I'll leave you with someone you can stand." Raven said

_"What stinks the most? That everyone liked ME better than YOU?" Terra said smirking _

"Raven no, please don't go!" Terra said

"Just leave me alone ok? You did it you won! You took my friends away from me!

You can have my friends. You can have my spot, my life, you can have everything! And before you came I was about to know what love felt like. But you can have that too!You stole Beastboy, my friends, and you can keep them! I don't care anymore! Because whenever I try to get close to people they're stolen away. So keep them Terra, because they'll never want me anymore." Raven said crying

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled "RAVEN WAIT!" Everyone yelled She teleported herself into her room, packing everything she cared about. Her books, clothes, meditation mirror, pillow, blanket, ect. Robin ran to Raven's room and entered. "Raven please don't go. Beastboy was just upset, everything he said wasn't true." Robin said seriously "Don't try to stop me Robin, I've made my decision." Raven said "Then before you go, I have something to give you." He said Raven looked at him wondering what it was.

He put his hand on her cheek and slowly kissed her on the lips. Then he let go and whispered: "For good luck. And now you can somewhat see what love is like." He said backing up Raven blushed, not sure what just happened. But slowly she kissed him on the check and said: "Thank you for being a good friend to me. I'll miss you." Then she teleported herself outside, and disappeared into the shadows.

Robin still blushing looked out the window and said: "I'll miss you too Raven, we all will. But I'm still going to search for you, and somehow I'll bring you back home."

**(So I bet you're wondering 'When will we get back to Terra?' Well my fellow readers you'd be surprised what happens my next chapter…can you guess? That's right, who brings Raven home? No one other than… (drum role) Terra! Stayed tuned for the next chapter!)**


	5. Bonding

Heart Of Stone

**5 Bonding**

**(Sorry about the delay I've been having my computer fixed. Well hope you like this chapter!)**

"Raven! Raven where are you!" Robin shouted _"Beastboy! He always messes up everything. Sometimes I wish he were off the team. But as much as he annoys me we still need him. Besides he was just angry and if I were in his position at that time I probably would've said something worse. _

_I wonder where Raven is anyway, she couldn't have gone far." _Robin thought "Dudes this is all my fault Raven could be anywhere!" BB said

"BB don't give up so easily. Yo Robin! You see her anywhere?" Cyborg asked on the communicator "Nothing yet, but I'll keep searching." Robin responded

"Friends, I also have recovered nothing." Starfire said "Starfire you know where Raven hangs out. Why don't you go there?" Terra asked, "I already have, and I still did not find her. Oh Robin where could she be?" Starfire asked "Okay start thinking about what Raven likes. If we think in her perspective of things we might find her. So we all know she likes calm places to meditate." Robin said

"She also stays in the shadows." Beastboy said "She likes to be alone." Starfire said "She meditates FAR away." Cyborg added Then Terra had an idea of where she might be. "Guys! I think I know how to find where Raven is!" Terra said on her communicator "Really? Great!" Were their responses

"Look I have to go alone. It would take a long time before you get there. And at that rate she could be gone when we arrive. Just let me go by myself, I'll call you if she's there." Terra said and with that the conversation ended.

Terra surfed on her rock all the way outside of town.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted

"_Well at least I finally have someplace to meditate in peace." _She sighed

"_Everything is in place; soon I'll go into space and find my mother._

_Then together we'll be at harmony, forever." Raven thought _

Terra stopped the rock. "Okay time to use my new technique." She said out loud. Terra sat on her knees on the earth. She put her hand down and a yellow light went through the cracks of the dry ground. She took a deep breath and held it. The light went everywhere in the city then on the outskirts of the city. Finally the light found Raven and Terra breathed out. "Yes!" She cheered and went back to her rock. She flew it all the way to Raven's location. She quietly sat down the rock, but not quietly enough.

Raven heard the rock and went into battle mode.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted using her powers to throw the rock at Terra. Though Terra caught it in surprise. "Whoa! Relax! It's me!" Terra said Raven didn't power down. "Um…I'm your friend. You can power down now." Terra said "Let's get something strait. You were NEVER my friend. I had to bare living with you! I pretended to be your friend because everyone was your friend. I never trusted you from the day I first saw you. I knew you were bad news, but no one believed me. You played your part a little too well. If you were really my friend you wouldn't have betrayed us!" Raven said angrily "Raven, I changed! Why can't you just let go of the past? I'm different now. Why can't you accept that?" asked Terra She sighed "You know I don't really know why I even bothered to come here. So now I'm going to let my friends down." Terra said "Good you deserve it. Besides I'd never go home with you. I'd rather eat Starfire's glorg than work with a snake like you!" Raven said "Look I'll admit it. I made mistakes, tons of them. One of them was being born with these powers." Terra said looking at her hands. _"I know what that feels like." Raven thought_

Slowly Raven powered down, waiting to hear what Terra had to say.

"Ever since I learned I had powers I ran away. Because I couldn't handle my problems. I thought running away from them would be easier than facing them. I tried to be a hero but I couldn't control my powers and one day I caved in my house. That day I lost my parents and my sister." Raven looked at Terra, she seemed so sad. "Everywhere I went trying to be something else, but I kept losing focus and lost control. I caused all mudslides, earthquakes, volcanoes, and other natural disasters. My problems were following me and I couldn't escape them. Then when I met you guys I thought you all could help me. Though when I fought Slade he said I should have a teacher. He convinced me Beastboy would tell my secret to everyone, and that I should be with him." Terra said pausing for a breath "So you assumed that when Robin said 'I know you can't control your powers' that Beastboy told him? You didn't give him a chance to explain? Why?" Raven asked "I was angry, I wasn't in the mood to hear why." She responded

"You are unbelievable! Do you know how Beastboy felt?" Raven asked bitterly

"Hey don't just get mad at me. You assumed I was still a bad person. You assumed I was trying to get rid of you all again." Terra said Raven stopped to think. Then regretfully she knew Terra was right. "Then we were both wrong…continue." Raven said "I'm sorry too." Terra said smiling

"Whatever…" Raven said ignoring her

" Slade trained me to be a spy. My mission was to gain your trust, be a Titan and gather info about you. Then send it to Slade so that way when it was time to battle I knew your weaknesses. It worked, but in the end I wanted to take it all back. Because you guys could've taught me, but all I wanted was a friend. So when it got taken away I was so lonely." Terra said thinking back "That's what you get when you join the wrong side." Raven mumbled "When I had to destroy Beastboy Slade controlled me and my powers. But BB convinced me that I made my decisions not Slade. And that it was my choice to kill him. I didn't and I got angry with Slade. So I started a volcano with my anger. Then I through Slade in the lava and he died. The end!" Terra said "Actually Slade didn't die, not completely." Raven said "What do you mean?" Terra asked "It's a long story and I don't want to explain it to you right now." Raven said Terra looked at Raven. "C'mon! I tell you my life story and this is what I get?" She asked Raven sighed, "Let's just say that I was born to be a portal. I would cause the end of the world. The person who was going to take over earth brought Slade back and promised to give him all his flesh and blood if he helped him. So Slade did and…well I'll tell you another time." Terra took a deep breath then said: "Alright I'll make a deal with you. If you forgive me I'll forgive you and we'll come and try to be REAL friends this time. Deal?" Terra asked holding out her hand Raven looked at it. _"Friends?" " Friends." " Sorry things got off to a rocky start". "Actually I think things went pretty well. Took me a year to stop hating Beastboy." _

" Let it go." She thought

"Well…alright. Deal." Raven said shaking it

"Friends?" Terra asked "Friends." Raven said "I'm sorry things messed up in the beginning. For real this time." Terra said "Me too, c'mon let's go home." Raven said Just then Terra's communicator went off.

"Cool. Oh hold on mommy's calling." Terra said Raven grinned Robin's face went up as Terra opened her communicator. "Terra where are you we were getting worried, especially Beastboy. Is Raven there? It's been 2 hours that you've been gone. What were you doing? When are you coming home?" He asked impatient "Whoa momma bird can't answer that fast." Terra said, "But in their order, outside out town near the ocean, yes she is here. Wait! It's been two hours! Oh and we were talking. Now we are heading home so just wait for us." Terra said "Wait did you just call me momma bird!" Robin asked angrily "What's that? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! MUST BE THE CONNECTION! GOTTA GO BYE!" Terra said "Wait-"

Robin said Terra closed the communicator "Oh what a pity I was having _so_ much fun chatting with him. Oh well." Terra said laughing Raven grinned even bigger. "Terra I think you and I are going to get along great."

**(YEAH! I got this chapter done! Now i'm going to upload my other stories! CIAO!)**


End file.
